


Redemption

by Tezzieh



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: August Walker being an absolute dom!, F/M, blatant denial of Walker's death, fix it fic - ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: I will forever live on denying August Walker is dead. Just a raunchy short fic.
Relationships: August Walker/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Redemption

“We need a good place to sleep.” Ethan hisses. “I know just the spot.” Benji smiles. He gestures to the other men to follow. Walker grabs Lane by the scruff of his neck and drags him along. Luther is the last in the row.   
Benji leads into the tunnels below the tube system. “Where are we going?” Walker barks. “You will see, shut up.” Ethan hisses. 

They resurface in Golders Green. They walk out of the tube station as if nothing is amiss. Walker and Ethan keep Lane close between them, so he can not bolt for it.  
Benji leads them underneath a dank concrete bridge, to a graffiti covered cast iron door. He knocks, slowly, three times. 

Your ears perk. You hear the secret knock Benji used to use when you were younger. You throw your book down on the sofa and jump up. You haven’t seen Benji in a good year. And now he is knocking on the door to the safe house.   
You dash down the stairs, into the empty white hallway to the door. 

Upon opening the door you discover five men. 

“Y/N!” Benji yells. He rushes over the threshold and hugs you tightly. You embrace him in return. “Benjamin, what are you doing here?” You ask him. He takes a step back.   
“Y/N, we need your help.” Benji says. “I figured as much. Come in, quickly close that door.” You say. The four other men come into the hall. You see that one man is in handcuffs. “You have a place to hold him?” The mustachioed man, who is holding the poor sod by the neck, asks. “Yes, follow me.” You gesture.  
You lead the way to the holding cell. The poor guy is almost tossed in and you lock the door. “Thank you ma’am.” The man with the moustache says. He sounds American. 

He extends his hand to you. “August Walker.” He introduces himself. “Y/N.” You reply. You shake his hand. His grip is very firm. Everything about the guy is firm. His simple button up looks extremely stressed.   
“It’s a pleasure.” Walker purrs. You trail your eyes back to his. They are startling blue. You feel that you fluster. “Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Walker.” You mumble. “Please, call me August.” He murrs. You can feel the electricity between the two of you. 

You lead August into the kitchen, where the other men have already settled at the table. 

“I assume you already made Walker’s acquaintance.” Benji says. “Don’t assume Benjamin, that makes an ass of you and me. But I did.” You wink. Benji crinkles his nose. He never likes it when you scold him.  
“There are Ethan and Luther.” He gestures to the thin black haired fellow and the African American man.”Gentlemen. I am Y/N.” You say calmly.

You cook them dinner while they sit at the table and attempt to talk as though they are normal people. 

Benji talks about a car and Luther and Ethan humm and haww agreeingly. You almost cringe at how awkward it is.  
August gets up. “Can I help?” He asks you. You turn to him, once again robbed of your breath. August is a fine specimen, very fine indeed. “Oh .. y-you can set the table.” You stammer. “Don’t make her shy, Walker.” Benji chides. 

August sets the table and you serve the stew.

During dinner the men barely talk. The silence is pressing and awkward. You finish your plate, put it in the washer and flee. 

Benji knocks on the door of your room. “Y/N, we cleared the dishes, what do you want me to do with the leftovers?” He asks. You get up. “Oh let me do that.” You say. “No, we can do it, you did the cooking.” Benji protests.   
You walk past him to the kitchen anyway. There, August just finishes up wiping down the counter. “Where do you want this?” He gestures to the pot. “Leave that to me, luv.” You cooe. You grab the pot and put it in the fridge. August sends you a crooked smile.   
“Don’t do it Walker.” Benji says. August frowns at him and then peers at you. He sends you a warm smile. “What’s it to you, Dunn?” He asks. “She is my friend.” Benji bristles. August chuckles and walks out of the kitchen. You watch him leave.  
Benji touches your arm gently. “Y/N, don’t. Don’t compromise yourself.” He says. “You already did. Me being your friend is compromising enough.” You tell him. Benji turns bright red, he knows you are right.

“Go to bed Benji. I am sure you have a hard day's work ahead of you tomorrow.” You walk past him, patting his cheek. Benji makes a strangled whining sound, but offers no protest.

You retire to your room.

There is a knock on the door of your personal rooms. “It’s open!” You call out. You expect it to be Benji, wanting to catch up.   
The door opens and August comes into your bedroom. “Mr. Walker…” You say, slightly surprised. “Y/N.” He closes the door behind himself.   
“Can I do something for you?” You put down your book. You have been reading the second book of the Witcher series. “I think you can.” August comes over. 

He stands beside your chair. He extends his hand, grazing his fingers over your face. “Mr. Walker…” You mumble. “Please, call me August.” He murmurs.   
“What can I do for you, August?” You ask softly. “You can close those smiling eyes.” He purrs. Your heart skips a beat. You know what he wants.   
“Mr. Wa-, August, you should not. I don’t want to compromise you.” You mutter. You avoid his eyes. “I shouldn’t… It’s against the regulations.” You tell him. August gently grasps your chin. “I don’t give a fuck about the regulations. You let us in, even though Dunn is your friend.” He makes you look up at him.   
You close your eyes. August leans over. His lips crash into yours. They are strong and firm and make you moan softly. August groans softly in return.   
Your hands find his biceps and you slowly get up. You are very careful not to break the kiss. August takes a step backwards, drawing you gently away from your chair. You put your arms around his neck. His hands settle on your hips. 

The kiss lasts and lasts until you barely remember what it is like to breathe. 

It is August who draws away. “See, not so hard.” He murmurs. “It is much harder to be parted from you now.” You whisper. “You don’t have to be.” August murmurs. He closes the distance again.  
You tangle your fingers into August’s hair. He groans deliciously. You swipe your tongue over his lips. His mouth opens to you. You seek his tongue out with your own and August groans again. His tongue strokes along yours. You moan sweetly back at him.  
His hands trace from your hips to your back. His ministrations are in contrast with the kisses you share. His hands are gentle, running slowly up to your shoulders, where as his kiss is overwhelming.

Carefully he backs you up to your bed.

The kiss breaks. A thread of saliva connects your lips with his. August licks his lips and the thread breaks, falling wetly onto your chin.   
August cups your cheek and tilts your head back a little bit. He leans in and licks the drool from your chin with the tip of his tongue. Somehow this is an intensely sensual thing. You whimper and shudder. 

“Lay down.” August rumbles. 

You sit down on the edge of the bed and fall down into the sheets. August towers over you, looking down on you. He licks his lips. “Fuck, you are beautiful like this.” He grunts. “I can be much prettier.” You say.   
You are playing his game now. August smirks down on you. “I am sure you can.” He says. He sits down by you on the edge of the bed. He extends a hand to gently stroke your face. 

“You are going to be hard to forget.” He whispers.

You sit upright. August shakes his head. “No, stay down.” He tells you. He puts two fingers against your collarbone and gently applies pressure. You lay back down.

“Good girl.” August smirks.

He keeps stroking your face and hair for a while longer. Then he gets back up. “Lay down properly.” August says. You oblige, backing off to the middle of your king sized bed. “Very good.” August praises. 

He sits down in your chair and takes his shoes off. Then he luxuriates for a little while. He looks at you, with a small smirk playing on his lips.   
“Are you just going to watch?” You ask. “Of course not.” August purrs. 

He gets up and comes back over to the bed. He sits down on the edge again. He spends a few more moments looking at you, before he moves on top of you.

His body eclipses yours

He leans in and slowly kisses you. You wind your arms around his neck and shovel your fingers into his hair. Eagerly you kiss back. You press yourself against him as good as you can. You flick your tongue over his lips again. August’s tongue slips into your mouth before you can do much else. You moan loudly for him. August groans in return.   
You gently tug at his hair. It causes August to groan darkly. He deepens the kiss even more, turning it into all teeth and tongue. You moan and slowly start grinding your pelvis against his. 

August breaks the kiss. “Lay still.” He says sharply. You lull your pelvis against his a few more time, very slowly. But August shakes his head. “Do I have to pin you down?” He purrs. His game just got a bit harder. But you like that. “No Mr. Walker.” You cooe teasingly. You lay perfectly still.  
“Good girl.” August praises. The way he says it sounds incredibly sexy. You strive to hear it more often tonight. 

August leans in to kiss you again. It is a slow and sensual kiss. You moan sweetly for him. His lips twitch into a smirk against yours. 

You share a string of languid and sensual kisses, before August’s tongue invades your mouth again. 

Then his mouth starts to wander. His moustache brushes the corner of your mouth while he pecks your cheek. Somehow, even that feels good. You tug softly at his curls again. August groans and presses his mouth against your jaw. You moan softly.   
He smirks against your skin and ventures kisses up to your ear. He nips at your earlobe. You gasp lewdly.   
“Damn that feels good.” You whisper. “Does it now?” You can hear in August’s tone that he smirks. He nips you again. “Ah fuck.” You moan. His tongue runs from your earlobe to the shell. It sets you on fire. “Oh! August!” You cry out.

His mouth trails lower. You whimper and try not to trash. You don’t entirely succeed. “Lay still.” August grunts against the junction of your neck and shoulders. “It is hard. Everything you do feels so good.” You whine. “No excuses, darlin’.” August growls. It his tone of voice that gets to you in the end. Your breath catches in your throat and you go still. August smirks against your neck and purrs a little. “See I knew you could do it.” He cooes.  
He continues his onslaught of your neck and throat. You focus on not moving and whimper softly. The combination of his ministrations and his dominance drives you near crazy. And you suspect he is only getting started.

August sits back on haunches. “Sit up.” He says. You oblige, sitting up against the headboard. 

August unbuttons your blouse. “That is a very nice bra.” He says, as he slowly unveils the lacey piece you are wearing. “Glad it pleases you.” You snark, only just a little. August tisks. “That won’t do. Not in that tone.” He says darkly.   
He undoes the last button of your blouse. You make to take it off. “Not yet.” August says sharply. You drop your hands into your lap. “You are going to let me do that.” August murmurs. “Yes, alright.” You reply. “Excuse me, what was that?” August frowns at you. “Yes, Mr. Walker.” You try, to see if that is what pleases him. August smirks widely at you. “There is a good girl.” He murrs. 

He slowly helps you out of your blouse. 

His fingers run slowly from your throat to your lap. “Such beauty.” He murmurs. He trails his fingers back up. He halts between your breasts, fiddling with the bow in the middle of your bra.   
His fingers trace your bra to your back. He undoes the clasp with ease. His other hand draws your bra off and tosses it away.

His eyes trail to your breasts. A smirk tugs at his lips, making his moustache twitch. 

He cups one breast with a large hand. He weighs it and groped slowly at it. Then he retracts his hand and he tugs only at your nipple, with thumb and forefinger. You whine loudly. “Do you like that?” August purrs. “Y-yes sir.” You stutter.   
He tugs at your other nipple too. You moan loudly. “That’s right.” August murmurs. He leans over to take your other nipple between his teeth. “Oh fuck!” You cry out. August tugs harshly on both nipples. You feel how you slick over. 

August lavishes both your nipples with his mouth. His moustache tickles your areolas, but it does not bother you. 

He back off again, to pup the button and zipper of your jeans. Your panties match your bra. “Did you wear the set all for yourself, or did you have plans?” August purrs. “It’s a new set, I wore it to feel pretty.” You reply. “You sure do.” August sniggers.  
He slips his fingers into your jeans, thumbing your clit through the cloth of your panties. And all while looking you in the eye. “Oh!” You moan out. “Is that what you want?” He rumbles. You nod, holding August’s gaze. “Yes, please.” You whisper.   
August removes his hand from your trousers. He chuckles darkly and scoots backwards. He takes off your socks and then slowly starts to inch down your jeans, drawing carefully at the bottom of the legs. He makes sure to not bring your panties down with them.  
You stay still, preferring not to displease August. 

August sits back against the wall for a while. He just watches you, testing your patience.

You look back at him, determined not to give in. August smirks. “It’s okay to ask for what you want.” He cooes. “I know.” You purr in reply. You are not letting him win so easily.  
“Go on, ask for it. That’s okay.” August says. “Do you want me to?” You ask playfully. August chuckled darkly. “You are clever, I like that. But right now, I don’t need that.” He murmurs huskily.  
He scoots over to you. Then suddenly, harshly, he brings his hand down on your thigh. He leaves a red handprint on your thigh. You moan loudly. “Do you like that?” August asks sharply. “Y-yes.” You stumble over the word, arousal clouding your mind. 

August spanks the other thigh, giving it a matching handprint. You feel your inner walls clench on nothing. “Ah!” You gasp in pleasure. “Oh fuck yes.” August smirks.  
He lays two more spanks on each thigh. You slick over and your core clenches hungrily. “A-august…” You mutter. “Yes, Y/N?” He purrs in reply. “Please take off my panties. I don’t want them to get all soaked.” You say, in your best coyly submissive tone. August gives you a ponderous look, as though he has to actually consider it.   
“Very well.” He rumbles. He reaches out to your hips, gently grasping the lacey cloth. He peels it down vexingly slowly. His eyes are focussed on your womanhood. “You are so desirable.” He murmurs.

You feel every muscle in your womanhood pulse with yearning.

“Please, please August… Please touch me.” You whimper. August trails his eyes from your core to your face. “Look at you, you are flustered with desire. You want it so badly that you are nearly mindless with it.” He murmurs hotly.  
He leans over to lock his lips with yours. It is a sensual but deep kiss. You moan loudly to his mouth. August darkly groans back. His tongue invades your mouth, making you moan again. You tangle your fingers in his curls and tug gently. August grunts and bites on your bottom lip.

His fingers trail down your belly. Slowly he inches down. 

Carefully he caresses the center of your pleasure, almost as if it is fragile. Almost like you are made of fine china. You whimper softly. “Do you like that?” August purrs smugly. “M-more, please Mister Walker, give me more.” You lisp. “Are you sure?” August asks, his voice a taunt. Your ears heat up. You wonder what he is planning…  
“Yes.” You risk it. August smirks broadly, showing his canines. They are very sharp. And gods does it make him handsome. “Very well, you will have what you ask for.” He cooes. 

He draws your pelvis in his lap, which makes you topple backwards. 

Deftly he begins to rub at your clit. He makes sure never to pressure too hard, or to go too fast. He does it just right, perfectly. You feel your head start to swim in the best way. The heat is already building in the pit of your belly. “Oh fuck! August!” You can’t help yourself. August smirks down on you and continues his steady pace.  
All your muscles tense in the direction of your core. Your inner walls clamp down on nothing again. “So close.” August murmurs, knowing exactly what is going on with you. You avoid his ocean eyes. 

“Cum for me.” August murmurs. 

He does not have to tell you twice. As if on his command the tension in your muscles reaches its peak. Wet arousal drips from your core and your thighs tremble. Your climax washes all your thoughts away.   
“Well fuck.” August grunts. He does not cease rubbing you though. Your core keeps clenching and wetness keeps leaking from you. You mindlessly whimper and arch your back off of the mattress. “That is right, chase the next high.” August hisses.  
Another climax washes over you. “Oh God!” You scream. Your muscles grow lax, but August does not. He keeps rubbing, slow, gentler, but he does not cease. He smirks down on you, something wicked glinting in his ocean eyes. The muscles in your thighs twitch with every rub. 

He does not cease rubbing until you yank his wrist away from your core. You feel pins and needles in your entire womanhood and your inner walls clamp down painfully. You need to badly to be filled.  
“Don’t do that.” August says sharply. “It started to hurt.” You mumble. “I don’t want you hurt, of course.” August murmurs. 

But his actions contradict his words. He shoves two fingers inside you. Suddenly and without warning, he begins to fucking you with two digits. You bliss out. For a good moment your entire mind goes blank.   
When you come back into focus, August is smirking down on you, his fingers lodged deep inside you. “Are you good?” He asks you. You nod feebly. “Alright.” August murrs.   
Slowly he begins to thrust his fingers again. Your ability to think straight declines again. All you can do is lay back and whimper.

“I have waited long enough.” August grunts.

He withdraws his fingers, rather swiftly and suddenly. “Sit up.” He tells you. You obey, but slowly. Your body is still very shaky. August is patient enough, not trying to rush you. “Take it easy.” He says gently.  
“Now open my belt and trousers.” He orders calmly. You oblige, your hands still trembling a little. You draw open his belt and pop the button on his slacks. You draw down the zipper and run your fingers along the outline of his cock in his boxers. “Grab my cock.” August says. You grab him through his boxers. “Not like that and you know it.” August’s voice is sharp, but not malicious.   
You peel his boxers down and curl your fingers around his cock. August groans softly. ‘Very good.” He murmurs. 

“I am going to fuck you now.” He says.

You spread your legs open wider. “Good girl.” August murmurs. He scoots between your thighs. You line him up with your core. “Exactly.” August leans in to kiss you slowly.   
He moves his pelvis slightly forward. His cock slowly breaches your core. You clamp down upon him right away. You have yearned for this so much. “Oh fuck yes.” August groans. “Aah, oh my god, August.” You moan back at him.   
August is huge and the way he fills you in a splitting but perfect kind of way. You release your grip on his cock. August smirks wickedly and sheates himself in one fell swoop. “Oh gods!” You cry out. “Fuck.” August grunts. Evidently it is pleasurable for him too. 

He wastes no time in fucking you in earnest. He ploughs you within an inch of your life. And you can only hold on to his shoulders. You leave red marks on his skin, but he barely seems to notice how you mark him as yours. 

He holds on very long. His thrusts remain true and deep. 

When he finally spills over, your thighs are almost sore, but not quite yet. August groans darkly as he spends himself. 

He stays inside you until he is fully flaccid. Then he rolls off and grabs a tissue from the box on the nightstand. He wipes the last of his cum from his cock and tucks himself back into his boxers.  
You go to the on suite bathroom and make your water.   
When you return to your bedroom, August is seated in your reading chair. “That was very good.” He says with a small smirk. “It indeed was.” You reply. You sit down on his thick thigh. “Are you going to come to bed with me now?” You ask him. August shakes his head. “I have a few things to do.” He answers. You huff and pout. “So no cuddles?” You ask him. “Maybe some other time.” August replies.  
“So you will return to me?” You ask. August nods. “Of course I will.” He cooes.


End file.
